The Parent Trap
by Blaze
Summary: Plot is just like the film but with a BTVS twist. Buffy and Angel had twins but separated them at birth.


The Parent Trap

The Parent Trap

Autor: Blaze

Email: [cordy2k@Aol.com][1]

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya, Riley, Kate, Giles or any one else from the Buffy verse. Every one else belongs to me. The plot is taken from a film called the parent trap and so is the title of the story.  
Authors note: I was watching 'the parent trap' with my mum and the idea sprung from there. I did take the story away from the plot a bit though and made it my own. Text enclosed in //\\ indicates thought. I was going to make this a short story but it didn't turn out that way. There will be B/A in it.  
Feed back: yes please any type even if you hate it tell me. Of course I'll cry and curse your name (Only joking) but in the long run it will help me to become a better writer.   
Time line: after season four.   
Spoilers: none that I've noticed.   
Distribution: just ask and I'll more that likely let you take.  
Summery: well from the title and if you've seen the film I think it's pretty obvious. Buffy and angel had twins but split them at birth they meet. 

"Goodbye Nicholas," Calissa stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. 

Calissa had blonde hair just past her chin that hung loose. Her eyes where brown, but if you looked really closely specks of green could be made out. 

"See you in eight weeks and don't forget to write," Nicholas told her. 

"I'll miss you and tell mum not to worry I can take care of my self," Calissa said to her butler. 

"Have fun," Nicholas climbed in to the back of the limousine and the car departed. 

++ 

Felicity stepped out of the car followed by a tall brunet. 

Felicity had blonde hair down to her waist worn half up half down. Her eyes were brown with tiny almost unseen specks of green. 

"Cordelia you can go know I'm a big girl I can take care of my self," Felicity told her. 

"I know you are. You better write or your dad will drive me mad. Oh and Flick have a nice time." Cordelia bent down and took Flick in her arms. 

They parted and with a silent goodbye flick headed off to all the other children. Cordelia got in to her red sports car with one last look back she sped off. 

++ 

The camp was buzzing with children saying goodbye to there families. 

Later on only the children were left gathered in a big crowd being assigned their cabin. 

"Jennifer Hardman, Claire Cordwell, Victoria Muldoon, Calissa Summers cabin nine and finally Rebecca Oliver, Katherine Greenhalgh, Louise Kilgariff, Felicity Duffy cabin ten." 

The groups got together and went off to their cabin. 

++ 

"Hi. I'm Jennifer. But call me Jenny," a girl with chin length straight dark hair said. 

"Calissa," setting a hand free the girls shook hands. 

"Have you ever been to camp before cos. I don't remember seeing you," Jenny asked. 

"No. I've never been before my mother is very over protective so I'm lucky I'm coming this time." 

"Well I can guarantee you'll have fun. So you're English." Jenny pointed out. 

"Yeah." 

"Where are you from in England." 

"London." 

"Oh I went there once." 

They got in to the Cabin and placed their things on a bed. 

"Claire got any cookies," Jenny shouted across the room to a blonde with shoulder length feathered hair. 

"You know me never come with out," Claire took a box out of her bag and chucked it to her. 

"That's Claire we come her every year and we live near each other so we've been friends forever." 

Claire walked over to them with the red head. 

"This is Victoria," She introduced them. 

"I'm Calissa nice to meet you." 

"Yeah you to." 

"So what are we gonna do." 

"Why don't we just unpack then go check the place out. Victoria and Calissa ain't been here before so we can show them places," Jenny offered. 

The girls walked outside after unpacking to take a walk. 

++ 

"I'm not having the bed near the door not after what happened last year," Rebecca Told the Girls upon entering the cabin. 

"What happened?" Felicity asked. 

"You really don't wanna know. Felicity is it." Felicity nodded. 

"But call me Flick." 

"Okay I'm Becca. What are your names," Becca asked the other girls. 

"I'm Katherine," said a girl with dark brown hair. 

"Louise but people call me Lolly!" Said the girl with dirty blonde hair. 

"So. I'll have the bed at the back." Becca told them. 

They each took a bed unpacked then sat in bed telling stories and getting to know one and other. 

"Well I'm starved lets go get somethin' to eat." Lolly told the girls. 

"Yeah I'm Hungary to. Let's go." 

They all went to the mess hall got there food the took a table and sat to eat. 

A tapping noise from one side of the room left the area in silence. 

"Hi. My name is Lois pen I'm the one running the place. I'd just like to say have fun and be careful. The activity sheet is posted for each group on the bulletin board just out side the door. If there are any problem either talk to your assigned counselor or come directly to me. Well that's about it. Enjoy your meal." Lois sat down and the children went back to eating. 

++ 

"I have absailing tomorrow I can't wait," Calissa squealed. 

"I like that too but my favourite activity has to be canoeing cos. I'm the best at it I win the race every year," Jenny announced to the people around her. 

The girls where all tucked up in bed talking. 

"She does and then gloats about the fact she beat Becca again," Claire filled in. 

Jenny just smiled. 

++ 

After eating the groups got on with their activities. 

"Alright every one you have an hour free time." Said a voice over the speakers. 

Cheering could be herd then giggling as every one dispersed to do their own thing. 

"Let's go on the park I have a ball we could have a game of football I mean soccer," Calissa suggested. 

The other's agreed. 

++ 

"Let's go to the park," Suggested Flick. 

"Yeah. We could borrow a ball and play soccer," Claire said. 

"Okay," Agreed Victoria and Becca. 

++ 

Jenny booted the ball half way across the park to Calissa. The ball was raised off the ground. Moving backward to try and get the ball Calissa fell and landed on something. 

Calissa was lying on the ground in heap. Her friends and some other girls surrounded her. 

"Calissa you okay?" Jenny asked. 

"Yeah. I think so." 

"You can get off me now," announced a voice from underneath her. 

Calissa quickly scrambled to her feet apologizing to the girl she had landed on. When she was up she looked down to the body sprawled out on the floor her face covered by a mass of blonde hair. The girl stood up her head hung low with her hair spilling on her face. 

"You could have killed me. Why don't you try watching where your going," Said the girl pulling her hair out of her face." 

"The same could be sai…" Calissa trailed off. 

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Jenny. 

"You have my face," Said Flick. 

"No you have mine." 

"You two look exactly the same." Lolly said from behind them. 

"No We don't we may look similar but I am way prettier than her would you just look at her skin I bet she doesn't even use moisturizer." 

"Oh and your face looks so nice. I can see you pours begging to be cleansed from here." They girl started circling each other. 

"What's going on here." Boomed a voice from the edge of the park. 

"Oh no it's Lois." Said one girl. 

Lois made her way over to the group. 

"Nothing. We were just… just sorting out teams for the next match," Becca said. "But you no what I don't feel like playing any more come on lets go." 

Becca took off. Lolly, Katherine and Flick in toe. 

"Yeah. I'm tired let's go spend the rest of out free time in the cabin." 

Lois gave Calissa a suspicious look then walked back the way she came. 

// Those girls look a lot alike. \\ Thought Lois. 

++ 

"Who did she think she was," Asked Becca. "First she almost kills you then insults you. We have to pay them back." 

"Yeah. But don't you mean her," Lolly asked. 

"No Jenny probably planned it to happen to me so she could take me out of the canoeing race. She cheat's every year why did I think this would be any different." 

Flick was sat in a bit of a daze. Thinking how much that girl looked like her. She didn't know why but she felt angry with this girl and wanted a little revenge. Nothing bad just a little fun. 

"I'm in. so what's your plan." 

"I don't know I was hoping one of you would think of something." 

"Well we could," Flick stopped looked around then motioned to every one to come closer then whispered the plan. 

++ 

"There's something I don't like about that girl," Calissa told her friends. 

"Well she is a friend of Becca's," Jenny told them. 

"Come on let's not think about them anymore," Victoria told them. 

"Yeah. They're not worth our stress," Claire filled in. 

++ 

Calissa woke up to a scream. 

"It's 3:30 in the morning what's the matter." 

She sat up and looked around then burst out laughing. 

"I don't know what your laughing at you look exactly the same," Jenny told her. 

Calissa lost her smile then quickly drove into her bedside cabinet and took out her mirror. Her face paled when she saw her self. On her face were drawn big thick glasses a bushy mustache, a goatee beard and big rose cheeks. 

Calissa promptly let out a scream her self. 

"Quick we still have age's before wakeup time we can go and wash it off and no one will see," said Victoria. 

They made their way out with their toiletries. In the washroom they each scrubbed and surprisingly the black came off easily. Calissa looked into the mirror. 

"Oh Hell." 

"What," Jenny said looking at her then just as quickly swiveled back and looked in to the mirror at her self. "I second that." 

Each girls skin was now a light shade of blue. 

"We still have time for revenge," Claire spoke out. 

"Yeah and I know what," added Calissa. "But first foundation." 

++ 

Felicity woke up with a smile she couldn't wait to see cabin nines face's. Becca was already awake lying in bed throwing stale popcorn at Lolly's head. Katherine was lying on her side reading. 

"Come on let's get ready I want a really good seat when Calissa and the other's walk in." 

Becca stood up then shuck Lolly awake who was confused to find her bed full of popcorn. She gave Becca a look Becca shrugged in return. 

They got dressed. One by one they each began to scratch. 

"Itching powder. That's all they could think of," Becca asked laughing. 

"Well I think it's pretty good after all we are all making our selves bleed itching," Katherine informed her. 

"It's no way as good as ours. Everyone get back in your bedclothes. We can wash ours and borrow some off Lindsey and Sharon. Come on." They each did as Becca suggested then went to put on their shoes. 

"My shoe's are hard," Katherine said. "They've been filled with plaster. I only have one pair left. 

"Me to." 

"Well put those on." 

Everyone did so and felt cold mush in them. 

"Porridge," Flick said. 

"Yep. We are so gonna get them but first we need cloths." 

They went and borrowed cloths from their friends in the next cabin then went to get washed for breakfast. 

"Lolly your teeth are black," Katherine informed her. 

++ 

The girls from cabin ten made their way in to the mess hall with their mouths closed. They got their food then sat at a table that just happened to be right next to that of the girls from Cabin nine. 

Nothing was said until half way through the meal. 

"You look a little blue. Is something the matter." Felicity asked sweetly turning around. 

"No there's nothing wrong. But you really should start brushing your teeth that is just grose," Replied Calissa just as sweetly. 

"I did but some little bitca colored my tooth pasted," Flick told her. 

"Yeah and a clever bitca she is to. Thinking of something you can't cover up as easily with foundation," Calissa informed her making a sweeping motion over her face. 

"Well why don't you try to cover this up." Flick took a spoon full of backed beans and hit Calissa square in the face with them. Calissa did the same but missed because Flick ducked and hit Becca instead. This turned into a full-scale food fight. The place was covered in food. 

"STOP," Yelled a voice. 

The room ceased of action and everyone turned to look at Lois who was stood at the door with a big yellow stain on her white T-shirt where someone had hit her with a fried egg yolk. 

"Who is responsible for this?" She asked motioning to the mess. 

Every one pointed at Calissa and Flick, even their friends sold them out. 

Lois pointed at them then at the main door. The girls stood up then followed Lois out of the room. 

"Uh they in trouble." One of the kids said. 

++ 

"What is your problem," asked Lois. 

They each pointed at each other. 

"I see. Well I know what we can do about that." 

"Send her home," they said simultaneously. 

"No. I'll make friends of you two yet. I sentence you two disruptive children to spend your remaining time in the isolation cabin." 

The girls turned and looked at each other. 

++ 

The whole camp population had gathered and marched along with the sentenced and the camp leader Lois. 

"Lois stopped mid-stride and turned to face everyone. 

"Everyone back to camp you two follow me." 

"Nice knowing ya," Jenny was heard to say. 

"Yeah you were a good friend Calissa," Claire spoke up. 

"We could have had some fun," Becca put in. 

Then they left. Calissa, Flick and Lois were left. 

"Welcome to the isolation cabin. The rules are stuck to a wall in the cabin. Have fun," Lois smirked then followed the rest of the children back to camp. 

Flick and Calissa glared at each other then made their way into the cabin. 

Each took a bed then unpacked their belongings. After they were settled they lay on their own bed doing their own thing. 

++ 

The night was miserable and the morning wasn't much better. They weren't talking to each other and the rules said they couldn't talk to their friends. 

Flick was putting some posters on the wall to make the room look less bear while Calissa was writing in her diary on her bed. As the day progressed the weather had gotten worse. A large gust of wind blew through the cabin window. Flicks posters where going every where, she quickly pressed the electric button to shut the window but it didn't work so she got up and tries to close it manually but the window was stuck. Calissa saw Flick's difficulty and went to her they had it closed in no time. 

"Thanks," Flick said. 

Calissa smiled. They bent down to retrieve the posters. 

"Who's that he's nice," Calissa asked. 

"You're kiddin' right," Flick asked and Calissa shuck her head. "You've never herd of Justin Carter he's part of a group called 'nightmares'. They're only the best group ever. My dad's buying me their new album for my sixteenth birthday December 25th." 

"That's by Birthday to." 

"Yeah. What a coincidence." 

"And no I haven't. They must not be out where I come from yet." 

"Where are you from tin book two," Flick joked. "Seriously are you from England cos. You sound like it." 

"Originally yet but I moved her about a month ago after my nana died." 

"So where do you live now," 

"A place called Sunnydale. My mum used to live there when she was a teenager." 

Flick shivered at the thought at that place. "I've been there with my dad on business from LA. Nice place if you like that sort of thing. I suggest you be careful if you go out there at night there's some weird people there." 

"I can handle my self," Calissa assured her. Flick just shrugged. 

After picking the posters up they stood and put them in a pile on Flicks bed. 

"You hungry? I've got ready salted crisps in my suitcase." 

"Yes please. I like to eat them with mayonnaise my friends think I'm weird," // Not to close from the truth \\ 

"No. Way," Flick said as she pulled out a jar of Heinz mayonnaise. "Me two." 

Calissa smiled then walked over and sat on Flicks bed, both eating the food. 

"If you wanna get your face normal colour again, use this," Flick handed Calissa a tub of white stuff. 

"Thanks. That black stuff will be gone by tomorrow." 

"When I get back I'll have to thank Cor for the tip. But my dad will go mad at her." 

"What's it like to have a father," Calissa asked a wistful look on her face. 

"Great he's like my best friends we do everything together. But sometimes he gets a little over protective. Why where's your dad." 

"He and my mum split when I was a baby. I never met him." 

"I never met my mom. Scary how people never stay together anymore." 

"Yeah. All I have of him is half a picture I stole out of my mum's privet box." 

"That's all I have of my mom. So you wanna go get a sandwhich." 

Flick got up and walked out of the door. 

"How can you think about your stomach at a time like this," Calissa accused. 

"At a time like what," Flick asked puzzled. 

"Don't you see." 

"See what." 

Calissa took Flicks arm and dragged her back into the cabin. 

"We were born on the same day. We look exactly the same. You only have a dad I only have a mum. What more do you need," Flick just looked at her. 

Calissa rummages through her draw then pulled out a white piece of paper. She looked at Flick expectedly. Flick went to her draw and did the same. 

They each showed their pictures at the same time. 

"That's my mum." 

"That's my dad." 

They moved the picture so it fit together. The picture was of a Blonde wearing a pink dress and a man with dark hair wearing a tuxedo. It looked like a formal event maybe a prom. 

"Oh my god we're like sisters," Flick exclaimed. 

"No we're like twins." 

Then they hugged. 

They both started fiddling with necklaces around their necks. 

"I like your necklace," Flick said. 

"I got it when I was born it has an F on it and half of it was missing." 

"Mine has a C on it and half of mine is gone to. In face I don't remember every having the other half." 

Calissa moved forward and took her necklace off and took hold of Flicks then placed them together. 

"F for Felicity," Calissa said realizing what the F meant after all these years. 

"C for Calissa," She to understanding. 

++ 

"What's mom like?" Flick asked. 

They had pulled their beds together and were now lying talking. 

"She's clever, lively and she care's about people." 

"She sounds nice." 

"What about dad?" 

"He's really good with art and history. He's a privet detective so he help's a lot of people," Flick was saying then stopped mid sentence. "If we're twins then there's something I need to know. Promise me you won't freak out." 

"Promise." 

Flick turned her head away from Calissa. She turned back with the face of a demon. 

"Well you didn't freak," Flick pointed out. 

"No because," Calissa's face turned and looked exactly the same. "Mine does it to." 

"So you obviously know about vampire's and that dad is one." 

"Yeah but that's all I know about him oh and that he has a soul. Mum's the slayer and because we're half slayer half vampire I'm stronger so she let's me go on patrol with her." 

"Mom's the slayer. Are you kidding me," Flick asked excitedly. 

"No. And she's the best. She's lived longer than any other slayer and stopped more apocalypse." 

"I'd love to meet her." 

They lay in silence when all of a sudden Flick shot upright in bed. 

"What's wrong," Calissa asked 

"I have thee best idea!" Flick exclaimed. 

"What," Calissa asked. 

"You wanna meet dad I want to meet mum. Let's switch. You be me and I'll be you." Flick said the last past in a posh English accent. 

"Your crazy," Stated Calissa. 

"No. All we have to do is tell each other the key points of each other's lives and it will be simple." 

"I don't knnnooowww." 

"You wanna meet dad don't you." 

"Yes." 

"Well come on then." 

Calissa hesitated. "Okay then," Calissa decided. 

"Has dad ever come close to getting married to someone else." 

"No. Has mom." 

"No. Isn't it funny how neither of them have never found anyone else," Calissa mused with a smile on her lips. 

"Yeah, maybe they still hold a torch for each other." Flick wondered understanding what Calissa was getting at. 

"If we switch then eventually they'll have to un-switch us. Therefore having to meet." 

"Yeah." 

"Okay we'll start life swapping tomorrow."They settled back down and went to sleep. 

++ 

"And this is Jessie. He's Xander and Anya's son," Calissa said. 

"Okay. And that's… that is Jake Willow's son." 

"Yeah. Okay my turn." 

"Who's that." 

"Kate. She's a cop who helps dad on cases. The next one is Wesley he works for dad and that next to him is Gamma his fiancé." 

"And this?" 

"Leanne Cordelia's adopted daughter." 

"You probably won't meet her because she lives with her father." 

"Next house layouts." 

++ 

They had spent almost all of their time at camp telling each other the key points of their lives. They were almost ready there was just one thing they had to do. 

++ 

"No. No. You have no idea how long it took me to grow this. And my dad will freak." 

"If we're gonna go through with this your going to have to. I can't go to camp with short hair and come back with it long and I cut my fringe." Calissa said pointing to her head. 

"Okay but mess it up and your dead," Calissa nodded then raised the scissors. 

Snip. Snip. Snip. Flick looked down to the floor where her long locks were now making their way. 

"That is way better," Calissa stated. 

"Anyway now you. I'll get the needle." 

"Do I have to. I'll just not show my mid drift off." 

"No If I had to cut my hair then you have to have this done." 

"Okay." 

Calissa took some ice and held it against her belly button. 

"Tell me when it feel's numb," Flick told her. 

Flick took out a needle and a box of matches. 

A couple of minuets later Calissa told felicity that her skin was numb. Flick took a bulldog clip out of her bag and clamped Calissa stomach. Next she lit the match and held it on to the sharp end of the needle. Taking an apple piece she placed it on Calissa's belly bottom in the place the needle would come out. Flick raised her arm to hover over Calissa's belly. Then with amazing speed stabbed. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" 

++ 

"Oh and if Xander call's you munchkin say 'don't call me that hyena boy'. Cos. I hate that name and he was possessed by the spirit of a hyena once and did some stuff he gets so embarrassed about so he shuts up." Calissa said giving Flick one last piece of information. 

"Okay. Well I guess this is it," Flick said then hugged her sister. 

"Yeah. I'll miss you. Give mum a hug for me." 

"Yeah you two. Here's Cordy you better go." 

"Bye. Nicholas is over there," Calissa pointed out. "Don't forget you have to find out why they split up and I'll find out how they met." 

Each girl went her separate way. 

++ 

Flick stood outside the house staring at it. She was so nervous it was unbelievable. 

"What are you waiting for," Nicolas asked looking at her. 

"Nothing," She replied then began to walk inside. 

The house was packed. 

"Cal," A red head she knew to be called Willow said to her then they hugged. 

"Hi aunt will." 

"Lissa," Said a very tiny boy hiding behind Willow skirt. 

"Jake," Flick picked him up and twirled him around. 

"Miss you," He said in that sweet little voice kids do when they can't talk properly. 

"Missed you two shorty," Flick said remembering what Calissa had said to call Jake. Flick planted Jake back on the floor. // He's gonna have it hard with no father. I don't know what I would have done with out mine. Calissa said Oz Willows husband had died just after Jake had been born due to a vampire attack. Poor kid. \\ 

Next a man with brown hair came up to her with a brunet in toe. 

"Uncle Xand, Anya," They hugged. "Giles," They hugged to. 

"Good to have you back," Giles put in. 

"Yeah. Nice to be back. Where's mum?" 

"Upstairs." 

"I'm just gonna go put my stuff in my room." 

Flick headed up the stairs when she reached the top she saw her and stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Calissa," Buffy almost shouted. Buffy flew at her daughter and took her in her arms. 

"Mom," Flick squeaked and held on to her mom for dear life. 

"I've missed you so much," Buffy said as she pulled away still staying bent over and looking at her daughter who was staring at her. "What," Buffy asked. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you are and how much I've missed you," Flick said almost in tears. Buffy pulled her back into a hug. 

"So let's go and unpack your stuff and buy the way I like you new hai style." 

In Calissa's room Flick and Buffy unpacked in silence. 

"So how was camp?" Buffy asked. 

"Great. I met this girl and we became really close almost like sisters." 

"That's nice. Are you going to keep in touch." 

"Yes." 

Ring ring. 

"Hold on a sec honey while I get that." 

Buffy went in to the other room and picked up the phone. She came back into the room. 

"Sorry honey I have to go into work jimmy called in sick." 

"Mom you own the place can't you get somebody else to do it. I just got back and I wanted to spend some time with you." 

"Sorry I can't I had to fire Liz so there's no one. Why don't you come with me you haven't been yet, it will give you a chance to meet some other children before school starts." 

"Okay." 

++ 

On the way to her mother's work place she decided to ask the question she needed answering. 

"Mom why did you and dad split up." 

"It was out of our control. We wanted to be together but we couldn't." 

"Why?" 

"They was a spell. It said you couldn't see your father until you were sixteen." Buffy was lying it wasn't that she was allowed to see her father it was that she couldn't be with her twin because together they were vulnerable. A demon was prophesized to hunt them so to make it harder for the demon Buffy and Angel decided to each take a child. Buffy had moved to England to make it even harder. They had both decided not to tell the girls either just to be extra careful. The demon would stop looking for them when the girls were sixteen because at that age they would be too difficult to kill. 

"Why?" Flick was worried. 

"I don't know just that something would happen." 

++ 

"Well honey what do you think of my new work place," Buffy asked. 

"It's great, when we get home can I see your new sketches. Willow wrote me a letter and said you designed one and it was in a magazine," Felicity told her. 

"Sure honey. I was so excited when they wrote to me telling me they were printing my design." 

Buffy then changed it to her work out gear then addressed the occupants of the room. 

"Class we are going to take off where we finished last time." 

They children began getting in to groups of three. They began sparing in their groups. 

"Lynden use more power in your left arm. Very good Simone, Steven get lower to the ground, Liz you need to move out more," Buffy spoke while inspecting her class. 

"Honey would you like to join in." 

"Yeah sure." 

"Well Jordan and David need a third, think you can handle it," Buffy asked in a teasing smile. 

"I'll kick their arse's," Flick said then went over to them. 

"Hey, I was told to join your group." 

"Hi, you're new," David said. 

"Yeah, I'm Fl..Calissa," Flick said in a panic she almost gave her real name. 

"I'm David and this is Jordan." 

"Well what are you doing," Asked Flick. 

"Well we pick one of us to be the victim then the other two attack them," David told her. 

"You can be the victim," Jordan announced. Until now he'd been staring at her as if to say 'she's a girl I can take her' 

"Sure," Agreed flick. "Left's start. 

Flick removed her shoes and stood on the mat. She knew exactly what Jordan had been thinking but she could take him. Then she stood pretending to look at her nails to give the impression she was a meek girly girl. 

"Don't worry we'll go easy on you," Jordan said while sneaking up on her like a predator. 

"Please don't," Flick informed him. Jordan came up behind her then put his hand over her mouth while pinning the other behind her back. 

"Give up," Jordan asked. David just stood and watched. 

Without answering Flick head butted him and stamped on his foot. He let go and staggered back. She turned on him in a fighting stance. 

"That was lucky," Jordan told her while approaching for a second shot. Flick didn't answer just stood her ground. He punched out at her she ducked and came around behind him. He let out a kick to her face, which she avoided and fell to the floor kicking his feet out from under him. She flipped herself on to her feet. He rose slowly. Then they each stood in a fighting stance and circled each other. Jordan jumped and delivered a round hose kick to Flick that she avoided with ease and punched him in his kidneys. She then did an acrobatic flick over his head and got him in the same position as he had her in before. 

"What do you say know," Flick asked him. 

"Okay your good," Jordan told her. 

"Only good," She asked with a grin. Flick loosened her grip on his so he would try and move. 

"Only good," Jordan told her and took the bate. 

He threw her over his shoulder to which she landed perfectly. Jordan came at her determine to get her this time. Flick was just about to knock him down again when he was about to take her feet from under and they landed in a heap on the floor. With Flick lying under Jordan. She was squirming under him. 

"If you don't stop moving I can't get off you." 

Flick stopped moving and they caught each other's gaze and stayed exactly where they were. 

David looked at them. He knew they liked each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other but Jordan had to do his 'I can take anyone' kick. 

Buffy watched she was amused by the situation her daughter was in. lettering her self be tackled like that but Buffy thought that her daughter didn't look as though she minded. Deciding to break this little staring contest up she cleared her throat. 

"Calissa," Buffy spoke. 

Flick didn't look at first but hen it dawned on her she was Calissa. 

"Oh, hi," She said looking at her mother from this compromising position on the floor. 

"Could you get up please I want to introduce outrnew pupil to the class." 

Buffy and Flick took off to the front of the class. 

"You like her," David told Jordan. 

"Get out of her she's a cocky little thing," David gave him an 'I don't believe you look'. "Okay may be. She kicked my ass and she's gorgeous. I wonder if she's going to go to our school." 

"I don't know but…" David was cut off by Buffy quieting the class down 

"Okay class we have a new student. I'd like every one to meet my daughter Calissa." 

"She's Buffy's daughter," Jordan asked. "No wonder she is such a good fighter." 

"Well they do kind'a look alike," David informed him. 

"Yeah. I suppose." 

"Okay class groups of four now." Buffy told the class. "And we'll start jimmy's program, you know what to do." 

++ 

They class got in to fours. Jordan made his way to the front so he could ask Calissa to be his partner but she had all ready been asked. 

"So your Buffy's daughter?" Asked a girl with jet-black hair. 

"Yeah." Said Flick and whispered 'one of then under her breath'. 

"That must be co cool having Buffy as a mom." 

"Yeah, it must." Flick felt jealous even this girls new her mother better that she did. 

"So anyway I'm Simone, she's Liz this is Samantha and this is Stacie," Simone said pointing to each girl in turn. 

"Nice to meet you," Was followed by a course of "You too." 

"So you managed to beet Jordan in a fight I bet he had a right go at you," Simone said smugly. 

"Actually he was really nice about it," Flick said. 

Flick caught a flicker of jealousy in her eyes. 

"Well done think anything of it. He' the most popular guy in our school." 

Flick didn't answer. 

"Come on let's go to our mat," Samantha said. 

"Don't worry about Simone she's just jealous because she's liked Jordan for like ever and he doesn't like her," Liz whispered to Flick as the walked over to the mat. "She's the May Queen and all the other popularity contest Queens. So she thinks she's it. She doesn't really like me she only wants me because I'm rich and my mother owns a cosmetic company cos. As you can see in not the prettiest girl in the world. 

"Don't say that." Flick told her. 

"Why not it's true," Liz said solemnly. Flick placed a comforting arm around Liz's shoulder, then went to join the others. 

++ 

Cordelia pulled in to her parking spot and got out of the car. Calissa was holding on for dear life. // I'm gonna kill Flick for not telling me about Cordelias driving \\ 

Calissa pried her hands off the dashboard and stepped out of the car. 

She walked into the building very slowly taking in her surroundings. On her way to they office she passed a woman with poker straight blonde hair whom gave her a dark look. Chills went down her spine. Calissa shuck the feeling off and carried on. She entered the main office there was a man sat at the desk. 

"How are you Felicity," He said in a British accent 

"Fine Wes, you?" 

"Good." 

"Wes who was that woman," 

"Err a client," Wesley told her slowly like he was hiding something. 

"Oh. She gave me the creeps. So anyway how's the wedding plans" 

"If you must know Gemma and I have decided on a date." 

"That's great when," She said approaching him and sitting on the desk. Flick had told her they had been engaged since forever and she had been telling them to make a date for years. 

"Next Summer." Calissa hugged him. 

"So am I gonna be a brides maid?" 

"Yes of course. After all it was you, who got us together," Wesley informed her. 

"So where's G anyway?" 

"She's at her mothers discussing wedding plans," Calissa nodded. 

"Have you seen dad I can't wait to see him." 

"He's down stairs with Kate. This demon attacked her and he's getting the details." Calissa scowled. Flick didn't like Kate so neither did Calissa. 

"Don't be like that Felicity. She is a nice person," Wesley told her. 

Calissa gave him a meaningful look then went down the stairs. // Well he didn't suspect anything. Know for the hard part. Dad \\ 

Calissa herd voices one male and one female. They male was talking Calissa stopped where she was and closed her eye's concentrating on his voice. She had always wanted to her him speak. She knew that sounded silly but she had always wanted to her his voice so she could imagine him telling her a bed time story. The voice stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes to see why then carried on down the stair and saw him. She halted and looked at him. 

"Dad," She said then ran in to his arms. 

"Hi honey, did you have a nice time at camp." He asked. 

Calissa was almost in tears. 

"Are you okay," He asked. 

"Yeah," She said wiping tears from her eyes. "Just happy to be home I missed you so much," She pulled him back in to a hug. 

When they pulled away He looked at her strangely. 

"Are you sure your okay you seem different," He asked with concern. 

"I'm sure, mat be it's the new haircut," Calissa said and pulled her bobble out of her hair. 

"It's nice," He said. "Come on in to the living room I'm in the middle of a case but we can talk later after you've up packed because there's something I need to tell you." 

"Sure." 

Calissa followed him and sat on the couch was a blonde lady. 

"Kate," Calissa greeted. 

"Felicity," Kate said in the same tone of voice. "How was camp," She asked uninterested. 

"Good," Calissa said then walked out of the room. 

Remembering the layout from the drawings Flick had done she found her room in no time. Calissa un-packed then went back to the living room. Kate was just leaving and her dad wasn't there. 

"Flick I know you don't like me and I can honestly say the feeling in mutual but I'm not the one you have to be worried about," Kate said then left. 

// What did she mean by that \\. 

Before Calissa could dwell on it her dad came back in and sat down. She followed his lead and sat next to him. 

"So camp," Angel asked 

"It was great I met this girl and we became really close almost like sisters," Calissa said. 

"That really good. But your not going next year. You have no idea how much I missed you." 

"I missed you a lot." 

They smiled at each other. 

"So there was something you wanted to tell me?" 

"I met someone," Angel stated. 

"Who," Calissa asked playing dumb. 

"A woman. She is so beautiful and intelligent. We met the week after you went to camp she was being stalked so came to me for help and we hit it off. After I got rid of the stalker who turned out to be a vampire we started dating. We fell in love and we're getting married. She didn't know it was a vampire so don't tell her she doesn't know about that stuff." 

Calissa gasped. She had just met her father and now he was going to marry one else. She had to tell Felicity. 

"So she doesn't know about you being a vampire?" 

"No." 

"Well don't you think you should tell her she's going to think it's a bit strange that you can't go out in daylight, drink blood and have a fear of holly implements how are you going to get married with in church." 

"I guess I never thought of that. But we love each other so I'll tell her when the time is right. She'll understand." 

"How nice for you," She said sincerely or she hoped that's how it sounded. 

"I'm glad to her you say that," Angel told her then took her hand. "Come on let's get ice cream." 

They left the apartment. 

++ 

"Dad can I ask you about something?" 

"Sure princess." 

"How did you and mom meet?" 

"I knew this question would come someday, well it was funny actually. I was following her and she knocked me on my butt." Angel was smiling at the memory. 

"Why were you following her?" 

"Because she was the slayer and I was watching her back. Oh you didn't know that did you." 

"No," She did really but Flick didn't so she had to pretend. 

"What about your first date," 

"Well we had loads of disasters at first but then we had a great one. We had a pick-nick on a hillside looking down and the town. It was amazing." Angel told her then filled in all the details of what food they ate and the music they listened to. He remembered every detail he could even remember every word that was said. 

"It sounds beautiful." 

"It was." 

Then they fell in to silence. 

++ 

"So when do I get to meet her?" Calissa asked. 

"Tonight, in about five minuets in fact." 

"Okay." 

"I'll be in a minuet," Angel said. 

Calissa went inside the office to see Cordelia sitting at the desk. 

"Hey cordy," Calissa said. 

"Hi." 

A small black cat came out from Angel's office. "Hey whiskers," Calissa said then bent down to stroke the cat. The cat wouldn't go near her and walked off. 

Cordelia gave Flick a weird look then went back to her work. "Cordelia have you met dad's fiancé?" Flick asked. 

"Yeah. I don't like her." 

"It just doesn't seem like dad he never gets serious." 

"Yeah I know. Angel didn't even like her. I don't know what happened there." 

Calissa thought about it but her dad coming in interrupted her thoughts. 

Calissa and Angel made there way down in the lift and sat on the couch was the same woman as she had walked past on her was in. 

"Flick this is Jasmine and Jasmine this is Flick my daughter," 

"Nice to meet you," Jasmine said and held out her hand. 

"Yeah," Was all Calissa said then did a fake sneeze. Calissa wiped her nose with her hand then shuck Jasmines. Jasmine looked disgusted and pulled her hand away and wiped in on her handkerchief. 

"I'll go make us a drink," Angel said then left. 

"Nice stunt." 

"I thought so." 

"Your not going to make this easy for me are you," Jasmine asked. 

"Not in a million years. I never do for his girlfriends." 

"Girlfriends?" 

"Yeah he has them though her every day. I must say you've lasted the longest though. It's the same routine meet me, have his favourite wine then go for dinner as a posh restaurant." 

"Okay I just happened to have a bottle of my favourite wine left," 

Calissa smirked at Jasmine. 

"What," Angel asked noticing the exchange between the two women. 

"Nothing," Calissa replied sweetly. 

They sat for a while talking. 

"When's the date," Calissa blurted out. 

"In three months," Jasmine filled her in. 

"Oh," Calissa said solemnly. 

"Felicity I love your lipstick what colour is that," Jasmine asked. She had been so nice to Calissa all night and it was sickening watching her slobber all over him. 

"Russet rose. I love your hair," Calissa said smiling. Jasmine's hand went to her hair and she was smiling. // Don't get to cocky \\ " what number is that." 

The smile slid from Jasmines face and she looked at Angel for help but he was laughing. 

"Why you little," Huffed Jasmine. 

"Dad I'm tired I'm going to go to bed," Calissa said then went to her room. 

"Night princess." 

++ 

"Come on, Come on." Calissa chanted. 

"Hello," Asked a British voice. 

"Could I speak to Calissa please," Calissa asked in a southern ascent. 

"Whom may I say is speaking?" 

"Nicola brown." 

"Hold on one moment," He said then placed the phone on to the table. "Calissa, phone," he shouted up the stairs. 

Flick came down. 

"Who is it?" She asked 

"A Nicola Brown," 

"Okay Giles." 

Flick went to the phone. 

"Hi," She said down it. 

"May day, May day," 

"Calm down what's wrong," Flick asked. She looked around then went in to the closet. 

"Dad's getting married," Stated Calissa. 

"That would never happen," Laughed flick. 

"Oh no well I must have imagined meeting his fiancé then. You have to bring mum out here now" 

"No I want more time with her. You can deal with this," Flick told her. 

"I suppose. But you have to get her here as soon as possible." 

"Okay. Have you found out how they met yet?" 

"Yeah. It sounded strange but their first date was beautiful." 

"Well I got to go now I'm really tiered." Flick faked a yawn. 

"Okay but get her as quickly as possible!" 

"Right. See ya soon" 

"Bye." 

They each placed the phone down. 

Flick came out of the closet to find her mom, Nicolas and Giles looking at her. 

"That was Nicola the girl from camp." 

"Okay, but why were you in the closet," Giles asked. 

"It's a tradition I picked up at camp. You have to speak to your friends in the closet. I don't know why it's kinda silly. You know it's very silly and I'm not going to do it anymore." Flick said in matter of fact tone of voice. Then walked up to her bedroom. 

"That girl has gotten strange," Giles pointed out. 

"Huh, huh" Nicolas added. 

++ 

Calissa came out of the bathroom then went to listen at the stairs at what her father and Jasmine where saying. 

"She doesn't like me," Jasmine pouted. 

"She does. She's just not used to you when she gets to know you better she'll love you just like I do." 

"Are you sure," Jasmine asked. She didn't really care if Felicity liked her but she wanted Angel to think that. 

"Yes honey." 

Calissa had herd enough so she went to bed. 

++ 

"Morning Flick," Cordelia greeted. 

"Mornin'," replied Calissa. 

"Do you want your favourite for breakfast," Cordelia asked. 

Cordelia looked at Flick to see a very confused look on her face. 

"Pancakes and butter," Cordelia prompted. 

"No thanks I'm not that hungry," Calissa said. 

"You not hungry in the morning," Cordelia snorted. 

"No I'm fine," 

"You know since you got back from camp you've been different," Calissa began to get worried. "You don't like Pancakes and butter your not hungry in the morning you seem to have forgotten places and Whiskers won't go near you. And you made secret phone calls from the bathroom. It's almost as if you were… never mind." Cordelia said letting her hand fall to her side. 

"Almost as if I'm who." 

"I doesn't matter," Cordelia said and began walking out of the office 

"Almost as if I were Calissa," Calissa said in a stern tone. 

Cordelia gasped then spun on her heal to face her. 

"Oh my god you know about her," Cordelia asked in shock. 

"I am her. Felicity and me met at camp and we switched. I wanted to know what dad was like and she wanted to know what mom was like." 

Cordelia burst in to tears and hugged her. 

"Calissa," Cordelia said while hugging her. 

"What's goin' on in here," Angel said as he came into the kitchen and saw the scene unfolding in front of him. 

"Nothing," Both girls said in union. 

"Huh. Okay." 

"Angel I warmed you some blood up and you too Ca… Can have yours Felicity," Cordelia said almost slipping up. 

"Thanks," Calissa said breathing a sigh of relief that her father hadn't picked up on anything. 

They each took there drink and drank it. 

"Flick I thought since Jasmine is going to be apart of out family you should spend I little time with her." 

"I think that's a good Idea," Calissa said. // May be I can get some dirt on her. \\ 

"I know you don… did you just agree," Angel asked a little confused. 

"Yes I think Jasmine and I got off on the wrong foot so this is a good Idea." 

Cordelia gave her a 'what are you up to look'. Calissa winked at her. 

"Well good. It's already organized so she'll be waiting for you. Be at her place at 10:00 here's the address," Angel informed her and handing her a piece of paper. 

++ 

Calissa decided to go a bit earlier so she arrived with an hour to spare. 

// This should annoy the hell out of her being so early she won't have her make up on or anything. \\ 

Calissa made her way up the stairs to number 10. She knocked but there was no answer. After knocking again she decided to go straight in 

She went in and heard chanting she followed the voice to a room in the back. Calissa poked her head into the room. What she saw made her gasp. 

The room was painted in black. The room was littered with candles of all colours. Jasmine was sat in the center of a star made of candles wearing a black robe with red lining and in her hands was a rolled up photograph, held by a ring. 

"Goddess Hecate. I beseech thee," Jasmine spoke followed by more language in the same style. When she had finish Jasmine lit a large red candle placing it in front of her. She then held then rolled up photo at one end placed the other end in the flame of each candle one by one after doing this she held it in front of her. The picture hadn't been singed at all which Calissa thought was strange. Jasmine kissed it then held in on top of the red candle. The photo went up in flames. More word was said. When the photo had all been burnt the ring fell in to the candle. The wax immediately set around the ring. Jasmine licked her index finger on both hands then simultaneously went around the star extinguishing the flames. When the candles where out she stood up and placed the candle on a mantle piece full of photographs of Angel then turned to leave. 

Calissa quickly exited the house closing the door quietly behind her. She sat on the stairs breathing heavily chanting 'oh my god' over and over again. 

// Okay. Okay. Calm down. I can't go home yet after the fuss I made over how this was 'a good idea' this was so NOT a good Idea. So I have to spend the day with her. I can do that. \\ 

Calissa looked at her watch // 9:55 wow that chanting thing took ages. \\ She stood running a hand through her hair. She made her way back to the door and knocked. 

"Hi," Jasmine greeted with a forced smile on her face. 

Jasmine was now wearing a black dress not the robe from before and had un dyed her hair so it was jet black. Calissa smirked at that. 

"So what are we going to do," Calissa asked. 

"I thought we'd go shopping, get you some descent outfits," Jasmine said looking Calissa up and down with disgust. 

Calissa decided not to take her on. 

They left and went to the nearest mall. They had been shopping for hours and Jasmine had bought more stuff for herself rather than getting Calissa some 'descent outfits'. Calissa suggested they go have something to eat. 

Jasmine had been pleasant all day to Calissa's surprise. They sat down in the food court after getting their food. 

Calissa had wanted information all day so she decided to ask some questions. 

"So Cordelia said you and my dad didn't get along when you first met," Calissa asked. She knew this woman was using magic to make her father like her. 

"Yeah we got off on the wrong foot. But I turned on my charms and made him like me," Jasmine said. "And I'll make you like me to," As she said the last part she turned and gave Calissa an evil look. "I like your necklace, have you had that a long time." 

Calissa remembered the ring from the spell she must need a personal item so cast the spell. 

"No, I don't like it that much either Wesley gave it to me and he has no fashion sense." 

Jasmine looked miffed but probed a bit deep because she needed a piece of jewelry belonging to Flick that had a lot of value to her. 

"Do you have any special jewelry. When I was younger I had this pair of earrings that my grandma gave to me before she died it meant a lot." 

"No not really, I'm not one for jewelry. I only wear this to make Wesley happy," Calissa lied. 

"Oh," Jasmine said with a look of thought on her face. 

"Well I better be going," Calissa announced then got up picked up her bags then left. 

Running home she took a piece of paper and drew a black cat to look like whiskers. Then coming from the cats mouth she wrote 'SOS' in a speech bubble. She placed the picture on the fax dialed the number then pressed send. Next she went to the office and told Cordelia everything they both started looking in books for the cure. 

++ 

"Please will you pass the potatoes," Giles asked Willow. 

Willow took the bowl and handed it to him. 

"Thank you," willow smiled. 

Buffy walked in carrying a box she sat down with it. 

"Who was at the door," Willow asked. 

"Delivery boy. It's for you Giles," Buffy told him then passed the box over to him. 

Giles opened it and pulled out an old looking axe. 

"It's from Steven in England. He say's he came across it in an exervation and thought I'd like it for my collection. How kind! I'll have to research its origin after dinner." 

"May I," Felicity asked stretching her hand in Giles' direction. 

"Of course," Giles said then passed the axe over to Calissa. 

Flick held it in her right hand. She swung in left then right to get a feel of it. Then she brought it to her head to take a closer look. She looked at one slid then the other. Flick slid her index finger over the flat side of the blade. 

"It's a fake," Stated Flick. 

"And how would you know that," Giles asked lightly. 

"Well the markings are of the wrong era for such a style of axe," Flick said then passed the axe back to Giles. 

He looked it over. 

"I believe you are correct young lady." 

"When did you learn how to appraise antique weapons," Buffy asked. 

"I've been reading up on the subject," Flick said with a shrug of her shoulders. That wasn't the truth though her father had taught her about it. 

"Well you shall have to take a look at the artifact arriving tomorrow," Giles said. Flick nodded. 

Nicholas came in with a bottle of wine. He poured the wine in to every one's glasses. When he was doing Willow's who was sat at the head of the table next to Flick he bent down revealing a piece of paper. 

Flick looked then went back to eating her meal. She did a double take. Leaning back in her chair to get a better look. She fell on the floor. 

Everyone stood up to look at her lying sprawled on the floor. 

"Calissa are you okay," Buffy asked. 

"Yeah, the wine must have made me a bit tipsy. May I be excused." 

Buffy nodded. Flick stood up snatched the paper off Nicholas then left the house. 

"But she didn't have any wine," Giles whispered to himself. 

++ 

She ran to the nearest phone box and dialed her home number. 

"Hello," answered a rushed voice the other end. 

"It's me," Flick said. 

"Thank god, you know I told you that dad is getting well she's a which and has put a spell on him to make him love her. The wedding was scheduled for in three month's a way but they brought the date closer." 

"Oh god." 

"Yeah, you have to get mom here right away me and Cordelia looked up how to break the spell it say's one kiss from your true love and to have a symbol of their love between them when they kiss." 

"Okay so where should we meet you," 

"At the Magnolia hotel." 

"Right so I tell mum and I get her there, okay see you tomorrow Cailssa." 

Flick put the phone down and came out of the phone box and bumped right into Giles. 

"Giles hey." 

"Hello Felicity." Her smile dropped. 

"You heard?" Asked Flick. 

"Yes, so how did you happen to be felicity?" Giles asked. 

Flick filled Giles in what had happened and hope she had to get mom to LA ASAP. They walked back to the house. 

Flick had been putting it off for ages. Buffy had gone to bed and she was now pacing outside her mothers room with Giles sat on a chair watching her. Flick suddenly stopped looked at Giles took a deep breath then opened the door and went inside. 

"Hi honey," Buffy greeted then put her book down. 

"Hi mum," Flick said she went up to the bed and climbed under the sheet Buffy held up for her. 

"What's up," Buffy asked. 

"Nothing," She said and ducked under the covers. 

"You have something face," Buffy told her. 

When there was no answer Buffy tries to pull the covers away but they wouldn't budge. 

"Calissa honey let go of the sheets and tell me what's wrong." 

"That's just it I'm not Calissa," Came a muffled voice. 

"What," Buffy looked towards the door where Giles was leaning on the frame. 

"I'm not Calissa." 

"Oh," Buffy choked back a sob. 

"Felicity?" Buffy questioned crying. 

"That's me," She said while drawing the covers from over her head and sitting up. 

Buffy looked to the door again Giles nodded Buffy the pulled her in to a hug. 

"How," Buffy asked. 

"We met at camp and switched, I wanted to meet you," Flick confessed. 

"Does that mean Calissa's with Angel?" 

"Yes," 

The conversation carried on this topic. Flick was telling Buffy about her life. 

++ 

"So there on their way here?" Cordelia asked. 

"Yes," Calissa replied. 

++ 

Buffy was in her room packing her cloths for the trip. 

"Nicolas, we've been friends for a long time. You know you're not just a butler to me." 

"Your wondering if I'll come with you." 

"Would you?" 

"Of course." 

"Come on mom," Flick shouted from the bottom of the satires. 

"Coming honey," Buffy said then took her bag and carried in down stairs. 

"Mom I bought this for you," Flick said handing her a friendship bracelet. It was blessed by willow who and put a spell on it so no magic could be used upon who wore it. Flick had, had Willow do four. 

"Oh, thank you," Buffy said then placed a butterfly kiss on Flick's cheek. 

++ 

"Here we are," Flick announced as the entered the hotel. 

"Yes we are," Buffy said with a slight shake in her voice. 

Buffy and Nicholas went and signed in and went to the lift so they could go up to their room. Flick went in search of her father. 

At the door's where sliding shut Angel walked past and looked inside the lift. He did a double take then craned his neck to see in to the lift as the doors were closing Buffy waved at him with a small smile on her lips. Deciding he was seeing things he shuck his head and let Jasmine lead him in over to the bar. 

"Angel honey this I'd like you to meet my parents," Jasmine said. 

"Nice to meet you," 

"Like wise, but why did we have to meet at night?" 

"I have to work during the day," Angel lied. "Pulse I'm not one for the sun I have very sensitive skin." 

"Oh," They said in union. 

"Is that why your having a night ceremony" Jasmine mother asked. 

"Yes," Angel replied. 

"Shall we take out drinks outside and sit by the pool," Jasmine asked. 

"I think that would be a good idea." 

They made their way outside. 

++ 

"Hey," Calissa said coming up behind Flick. 

"Hi." 

"Where's mom?" Calissa asked. 

"Upstairs." 

The two girls and Cordelia went upstairs. 

++ 

As they entered the room they saw Buffy lying on the couch. 

"Hey mom." 

Buffy looked up. "Hi." 

"He doesn't know I'm here does he." 

"No" 

"And he's with someone isn't he." 

"Yes but…," Calissa started but was cut off from Buffy. 

"No buts. I'm going to go to the bar and getting drunk then in the morning we'll switch you back and I can go home." 

"Hi Buffy," Cordelia greeted as Buffy came towards her. 

"Cordelia," Buffy said then the two girls hugged. 

"Buffy you should really listen to what they have to say," Cordelia said as they pulled apart. 

"Tomorrow." 

"But." 

Buffy walked out of the room and down the stairs and went straight to the bar. 

++ 

Jasmine walked in to the bar and sat on a stool then ordered a vodka and coke. 

"Men," Buffy said. She was slightly drunk. 

Jasmine looked at her disgusted. 

"Please sign here." The bar tender told Buffy. 

Jasmine caught sight of the name and slid her self on to the stool right next to Buffy. 

"Your Buffy Summers?" Jasmine asked. 

"Yes." 

"Oh my god. I saw the dress you designed. It was amazing I called the magazine but they said your were out of town and couldn't make another one." 

"Well I could do one for you. When's your wedding day," Buffy asked. 

"In a month." 

"Well that's short notice but I could probably pull it off." 

"That would be great. Could you?" 

++ 

Angel was stood out on the poolside talking to Jasmines parents about the wedding. He was boarded and his eyes were wondering around the pool when he saw her again but this time he knew it was really her. 

"Excuse me," He said, then them and walked off. 

He walked with determination to his destination. She was standing there staring at him watching as he made his way to her. He was so preoccupied with getting to her he fell into the pool. He swam over to the pool ledge closest to her and climbed out. 

He trudged over to her soaking wet. 

"Your hurt," She said then went to the poolside kiosk to get the first aid kit. 

He sat down basking in her touch as she cleaned the cut on his head. They were in silence when he couldn't stand it anymore. 

"So what are you doing her," Angel asked. 

Buffy was about to answer when a woman's voice came from Behind Buffy. 

"There you are," Jasmine said then looked confused at Buffy. 

"I fell," Angel said in explanation losing all that he was felling before. 

"It was my fault so I was cleaning it." 

"I'm glad you two met." 

"Why," Buffy asked. 

"Angel, Buffy's going to make my dress." 

"Buffy is, is she. 

"Hi dad," Calissa said. "Mom." 

"You know who this is Flick," Angel asked shocked. 

"Yes and I'm not flick." 

"I am," Flick said coming from the other side of Jasmine. 

"The two of them together," Angel said. 

Buffy nodded. 

Jasmine looked at one then the other and let out a little scream. 

"Did I ever mention that Felicity was a twin." 

"No you left that little detail out." 

"Don't worry they didn't tell us either." Flick said. 

"So you to were together." Jasmine asked getting over the shock. 

"Yeah." 

"Come on girls I can see Your father and Jasmine need time to talk," Buffy said ushering the girls out of the way. 

++ 

"So I'll just take Calissa home," Buffy said to Angel as they were stood in the foyer of the hotel. 

"Yes. Here they are." 

"Come on Calissa we have to get going." 

Neither girl made a move to follow. 

"Calissa." 

"Yes," they said together. 

"Don't play games girls," Angel told them. "Come on Felicity," he said to the girl on the right. 

"How do you know I'm felicity," She said. 

Angel bent down in the middle of them and looked at each very carefully. 

"This is Felicity," He said taking the girl on the rights arm. 

"Are you sure," She said. 

"You wouldn't want to go home with the wrong girl," the other said. 

"Okay what do you want." 

"Well we want to do the annual fighting weekend and at the end of it we'll tell you who's Felicity and who's." 

"Calissa." 

"How about I just take one of you home with me and if I'm wrong we'll switch you back again." 

"You wouldn't want to do that would you." 

Buffy and Angel looked at each other then they said. 

"Okay," in union. 

++ 

Calissa and Felicity had told Buffy about the spell and how to break it but couldn't think of a symbol of their parents love besides them and they didn't fancy standing between their parent's while they stretched over them. Also Angel was likely to resist so it needed to be small. 

"I have an Idea when we first started dating. Angel gave me a ring. I don't have mine which is a 'hell' of a long story but Angel has his." 

"No he doesn't he used to but it hasn't been on his finger since I got back." 

"What's it like? When she was doing the spell she used a ring." 

"Well it had a heart with a crown on it and hands holding the heart." 

"That's it." 

"Where does she live?" 

"I have the address. Why?" 

"We trick her into going with you and while she's busy I'll go to her house steel the ring and then join you back at thefighting weekend." 

Then plan was set. 

++ 

"Angel I can't believe your going through with this," Jasmine said through gritted teeth. 

"I have to we don't know whom is whom. This is the only way they'll tell us." 

Buffy came down the steps holding her hold all. 

"She's going to. I can't allow that." 

"I don't blame you which is why I think you should come." 

"Mom," The girls whined acting like they were supposed to. 

"No girls. Jasmine is your fathers fiancé and deserves to go." 

They both pulled faces and sat down. 

After Jasmines belongings were packed in to the car Buffy got out. 

"Where are you going." 

"I don't want to intrude do I now go." 

"Mum." 

"But if your not going then I don't have to," Jasmine said happily 

"Nonsense. You should go and get to know your step children to be." 

"Go on Angel," Buffy said sternly. 

Angel took off with a very ticked off Jasmine riding shotgun. 

++ 

Buffy made her way to Jasmine apartment. 

++ 

They had been at the club for an hour and Jasmine was lagging behind. 

"Dad let's go in the simulator," Calissa said. 

"Okay, group or singles." 

"Group then singles" 

They went in to the simulator and began the game. They girl made every attempt to make Jasmine look daft and incompetent. 

Next they went to the singles. 

"You go first Jasmine. Just pick the difficulty level," Calissa said sweetly. 

Jasmine picked the level below easy that was made for very young children. Then put in a lock code so no one on the outside could change it. Jasmine stepped inside the room. Calissa, flick and Angel watched on the viewing camera. 

"She's doing well." 

"Dad she's on less than easy Xander could do it!" 

Angel giggled. 

"Dad could you get me a drink I'm really thirsty," Flick said. 

"Yeah me to." 

"Diet coke," Angel asked and they nodded. 

Angel walked towards the café on the end of the center. 

"Do your magic Calissa." 

Calissa started typing furiously on the keyboard and the difficulty level screen flashed. She changed it from easy to level 10. Then came out of the computer as their father approached holding four diet cokes. The four of them watched the screen Calissa and Flick could hardly stop from laughing as Jasmine was running about trying to get out of the way of everything the simulator was throwing at her. Jasmine was screaming and pulled the emergency stop and came out. Calissa quickly changed the level back to what it was as her dad went to help Jasmine. 

"That device wacked out on me," Jasmine complained. 

"Let's call it a night we should go to the hotel we have the course tomorrow," Angel told them. 

++ 

Calissa and Felicity went to their room waited ten minuets then snuck down to the lobby to call Buffy. 

"Angel investigations, we help the hopeless," Cordelia answered. 

"Cordy is my mom there." 

"Yep hang on a sec." 

Cordelia yelled and they was a crackling noise before Buffy came on the phone. Buffy told them that she got it but she had, had trouble because the ring was sealed in the candle and then candle wouldn't come off the mantle piece. So she had to call Willow and have her recite a spell over the phone, which let the candle, be moved. 

When Buffy got the candle home the ring was still in it. She and tried scrapping the wax from round the ring but that didn't work so she tried lighting it hoping to make the wax melt and then the ring could be scooped out but the candle wouldn't light. 

So Willow was again called and she helped them locate a book that should have a spell in they needed. Cordelia had found the spell and the ring had come free but the spell had drained Buffy so she told the girls she would join them tomorrow. 

"Okay see you then" 

++ 

"Who is it," Shouted felicity. 

"It's me. You should be up by now," Angel shouted through the door. 

Luckily the center had no windows so Angel was free to roam about as he pleased. 

"Be out in about half an hour!" 

They girls got ready and as they were leaving Buffy was about to knock on the door. 

"Hey mom," Calissa said. 

"Do you still have your bracelet I gave you," Flick asked. Buffy held up her wrist to say she did. "Do have yours Lissa?" 

"Yep." 

"Okay all we have to do it get one on dad so no more magic can be used on him but it won't stop what is already there." 

"Come on let's go," Buffy said. 

++ 

They all entered the assault course with their gear on. 

"We'll take lead Jasmine center with Calissa and Flick bring up the rear," Buffy ordered. 

"I want to be with Angel," Sulked Jasmine. 

"Well if you think you can handle it. I'll do center." 

They set off and were immediately attacked by three guy's Angel held them off while Jasmine hid behind him. 

After climbing and crawling for a while they were attacked by more people and at different places. Buffy and Angel went in to attack mode fighting together like they used to relying on each other's strengths and helping with weaknesses. 

Jasmine was pinned by one off the attackers and was screaming. Flick took pity on her and pulled the guy of knocking him unconscious. Jasmine sat in the same position just watching Buffy with a steaming rage of jealousy. 

When all the attackers were no longer in the picture they carried on with the course. Jasmine could feel the spell's strength weakening so she stuck to his side. 

When they got to the part where they had to swing over the muddle puddle Calissa went second, to last and coated the rope with some ice cream. // Beggar's can't be choosers. \\ Jasmine was last and she went straight into the muddy puddle. 

That was the last straw for her. She stood up and the water came up to her ankles. With her hands out stretched she began. 

"Goddess Hecate, I beseech thee." 

Jasmine looked confused because when the spell finished Calissa was still human so she tries again this time on Flick. 

"Don't even bother witch we have charms blessed by a more powerful witch so you can't use magic on us," Flick said with a smirk on her face. 

"I still have the love of your father," Jasmine pointed out. 

"Oh mother," Calissa called in a sing song voice. 

Buffy placed Angels ring on the thumb walked up to Angel. 

"Do not kiss her," Jasmine yelled. 

Angel began to back away. 

"Angel don't even try you know I could kick your arse," Buffy pointed out. She rested her arm across her stomach and pulled at Angels head and kissed him with all the pent up passion and longing. The kiss made Buffy's toe's curl when they pulled apart they stared at each other. 

"Never ever come near our father again!" Calissa and Felicity Bellowed. 

Jasmine couldn't take a hint if it hit her if it came up to her holding a neon sign saying 'i'm a hint'. She walked up behind Calissa and was about to push her over when Buffy grabbed her hands. 

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Buffy told her while glaring. 

"Well,What ever you say," Jasmine said then turned to leave. 

Coming up to Flick she raised her had up about to slap Flick. 

"Well, i'm not you," Jasmine said as her hand desended. "At lease I get a crack at one of you." 

Buffy took hold of Jasmines arm and pulled it back behind her. 

"Mom I could have taken her," Flick whined. 

"I know honey," Buffy said then turned her attantion back to the scum she held. "What did I just tell you?" Buffy asked. 

Jasmine didn't say a word 

Buffy sun her around so they were faceing. Jasmine took a swing as soon as she could Buffy caught her fist and began to squese. 

Jasmine fell to her knees. 

"Leave my family along or I hurt you," Buffy told her menacingly. 

"Okay, Okay," Jasmine cried in pain. 

"I mean it, no more taking shots at my daughters, keep away from Angel both physically and magically, and no revenge spells cos. there just pathetic," Buffy said. 

"I promise," Jasmine said crying. "just let go of my hand," She pleeded. 

"Okay, but ever do anything to hurt my family and I won't think twice about hurting you," Buffy told her then let her fist drop. 

Jasmine stalked away in defeat nursing her broken hand. 

"Buffy," Angel said like he'd just woke up from days of sleep. 

"Angel," Buffy replied all so asking if he was back to normal with just one word. 

"I'm fine it was like I've been here the whole time but was watching from outside my body." 

"That must be weird," Flick put in. 

"It was. The spell started to weaken the moment I saw you," Angel said looking directly at Buffy. 

Soon after, they all left and went to Angel's apartment. 

++ 

"So what's going to happen now," Calissa asked when they were all sat down relaxing. 

"Well we have to go back to Sunnydale. What I said about the reason me and Angel split up wasn't true," Buffy said."There's a prophecy that a demon will hunt you two down because in the future you will be a very powerful tool for the side of good. But the demon will stop when you're sixteen so we have to keep you apart until then because if you are apart it will be more difficult to find you." 

"So we have to live apart until December?" Flick asked. 

"Yes." Angel said. 

++ 

"Dad if you're a vampire how could you have children," Flick blurted out all of a sudden. 

Buffy and Angel looked at each other. 

"Well it all started my second year of college." Buffy began. 

++Flashback++ 

Buffy was sleeping in Riley's dorm room she was tossing and turning. She had turned over and slapped Riley across the face and he had woken with a start. 

"Buffy, Buffy wake up," Riley said while shaking her gently. 

~~~Buffy's dream~~~ 

She was fighting a demon the same height as her. It was a white-peach colour with spikes on its head and a distorted face. She was fighting it and the words 'I am coming' echoed in her head. 

The demon had the upper hand and Buffy was pinned to the ground when all of a sudden the demon was pulled off her with great force. 

"Angel," Buffy asked. 

"uh huh," He got out while trying to fend the demon off. Buffy joined in but they were tiered and the demon just wouldn't give up. 

They were about to loose when the demon vanished in the thin air. 

"What the," Buffy said. 

"I don't know," Angel said. 

They both slumped to the ground when they were sure the demon and really gone. Buffy was panting for breath. 

"This is what you must not face," Said a voice coming from every where. 

"Where are you?" Buffy asked. 

"I am every where," Replied the voice. 

"What," Buffy said confused. 

"This does not matter. You must know what to do. They must not be together. The demon will come," And then the voice disappeared. 

"What was that?" Buffy asked. 

"I don't know," Angel replied. "Buffy. Are you really here? I mean are we sharing a dream." 

"Yes I'm here so we must be, I can here a voice shouting me awake but I know I'm not supposed to yet." 

"There's one on my end to," 

~~~Angel's apartment (still flash back)~~~ 

"Angel, Angel wake up," Kate pleaded. 

There was no answer but he had stopped tossing and turning and was now laid peacefully. 

"Cordelia," Kate shouted. 

Cordelia came down the stairs with Wesley in toe. 

"What?" She asked. 

"He won't wake up and he was tossing and turning also while he was all these injuries started appearing." 

"Angel, Angel wake up," Cordelia now begged. "Wesley go check the books for demons who attack through sleep." Cordelia ordered and Wesley marched up stairs. 

++ 

"Buffy honey wake up," Riley was worried Buffy would normally just wake up and the fact that cuts and bruises had been appearing on her body didn't make it any easier. 

Riley reached for the phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello," Said a sleep driven voice. 

"Giles it's Riley. Buffy won't wake up she kept fighting in her sleep and as she did cut's and bruises appeared now she's laid still. She's still breathing and everything. I've tries shaking her, throwing water over her face, smelling salts but nothing works. I think a demon has her in her sleep." 

"I'll research it right away. Call willow and get her over there may be she can to a protection spell." 

"Okay hurry please," Riley begged. 

~~~ Dream ~~~~ 

"Right when I wake up remind me to hit Riley," Buffy said. 

"I think I could do that," Angel said with a smirk. "But why?" 

"He's just poured water all over me and then he sticks the smelly stuff up my noes that won't go away." 

"I'd have done the same thing," Angel admitted. 

Buffy just looked at him and they fell in to one of those sharp silences where they just stared at one and other. 

Angel leaned forward and kissed her. they were soon rolling about on the floor. 

They were brought out of this by a loud bang. Both of their heads snapped into that direction expecting the demon to come beck. But it was like being in a cinema pictures were being projected on to the wall on the far end. 

First it was them standing there taking part in some kind of ritual then them making love. Next the seen shifted to Buffy Laid in a hospital bed with Angel sat next to her with too small children in his arms. He looked happy. The voice from before could be heard. "You must know what to do. They must not be together. The demon will come," Was being repeated over and over again. 

The scene then changed to Buffy and Angel facing each other each holding a child all four of them crying. Then they stepped away from each other. 

Buffy and Angel were now clinging to each other as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. 

Before they could say anything they were both jolted awake. 

~~~ End of dream sequence ~~~~ 

"I phone Mr. Giles and he has the book I need. Apparently Buffy is in the same condition," Wesley told them. 

Angel sat up in a trance like state. 

"He's wake!" Kate exclaimed. 

"Angel, Angel what happened," Cordelia asked. 

Angel didn't reply he just got off the bed and proceeded to get dressed he then went down the sewers. Kate, Cordelia and Wesley followed. Angel climbed into the driver's side of the car. The other's got into the back and then he took off at high speed. 

++ 

Giles, Willow and Riley were all in Buffy's dorm watching Buffy who was now in her own bed. Riley lay beside her one arm draped around her shoulder and the other holding her hand which every time he took hold of it she turned off and pulled her hand away forcefully . Willow was sat cross-legged on her bed and Giles sat at the bottom pouring over a book. 

"Hey, what's the new apocalypse?" Xander asked as he walked in to the room. "And what happened to you?" Xander asked. 

"Something's up with Buffy we can't get her awake and she punched me in her sleep," Riley told him. 

"Okay sleep demon," Xander said then took a book and sat on the floor. 

Buffy sat up in a trance like state. 

"She's awake," Riley said. 

The other's gathered around her. 

"Buffy, Buffy are you okay," Willow asked. 

Buffy got off the bed and proceeded to get dressed then she made her way to the door. Riley tried to stop her but was very unsuccessful and gained a matching bruise to the one he got earlier. 

Buffy began walking with the others following. Buffy made her way to the school. 

When they got there Buffy sat on the floor where the table used to be legs crossed and hand on her knees and eyes closed. The others not knowing what to do sat down in the far corner. 

Later on Angel entered as he did Riley, Giles, Willow and Xander all stood up. Buffy's eyes opened and she looked in his direction. Angel got in to the same position as Buffy was but sitting directly in front of her and their hands held together. Riley tries to object but was held back by a un-scene force. 

"What's going on," Riley asked. 

"Well Angel was in the same situation as Buffy. They must be being controlled by the demon that attacked their subconscious," Giles filled in. 

"So what do we do," Asked Cordelia. 

"I guess we wait," Wesley said. 

The occupants of the room bar Buffy and Angel went and sat down. 

Ten minuets later Buffy and Angel stood up hands still clasped together. A heavy wind began to blow Wesley and Giles were sent in to a trance and stepped through the invisible barrier. Wesley began to speak in an ancient tongue. A dagger appeared on the floor in between Buffy an Angel Giles picked it up. Buffy and Angel dropped their hands. Buffy raised her right hand and Angel followed. Their hands clasped together. While Wesley was speaking Giles made sweeping motions with the dagger and when Wesley stopped speaking Giles stabbed the dagger through their joined hands. Blood dripped to the floor and then so did Buffy, Angel, Giles and Wesley. They others who had been watching dumbstruck ran to them. Giles, Wesley, Buffy and Angel all stood up. 

"One more part to the ritual," Giles said. 

Buffy and Angel made their way out of the School. Riley and Kate tried to follow but were held back by the ex-watchers. 

"Where are they going and what just happened," Riley asked. 

"They have to finish the ritual, and we cannot tell you until it is done," Giles told him. "We must wait, every one back to my house." 

++ 

"Are you sure nothing bad is going to come of what happened?" Willow asked for the thousandth time since they had arrived back at giles apartment. 

"No, the spirits that took us over explained everything to us," Wesley explained. 

"Good so do you thing you could tell us?" Xander asked. 

"Only that goodness with come out of it," Giles answered. 

The door opened And in Walked Buffy and Angel his arm around her shoulder and her arm resting on his waist. 

"Do you mind getting your hands off my girlfriend," Riley shouted. 

"Calm down Riley. Could we go somewhere private and talk?" Buffy asked then led Riley up the stairs. 

"So are you going to fill us in," Cordelia asked. 

"Well…" Angel took a deep breath not that he needed it. "They ritual was successful and Buffy's pregnant." Angel told them with a huge grin. 

"How," Willow asked. 

"Well apparently vampires can only reproduce with a slayer but under very particular circumstances. With me having a soul I have a small part of humanity. The ritual binded me and Buffy to each other and amplified the humanity in me. So when we… consummated the ritual it was complete. The spirit visited us again and told us it and been successful." 

"Okay," Willow said. 

"Angel while your were gone I looked in the codex to see what would be the ramifications of such a joining and it's not good news." 

"Giles we know. During the dream we were shown the future and what would happen. But we still have nine months to be together." 

"Yes, well." 

"WHAT," Riley shouted from upstairs. 

Riley came running down the stairs stopped in front of Angel and punched him. 

"I hate you," He said they carried on out of the door. 

++ End flash back ++ 

"So we spent the nine months together, Angel took over the slaying while I was out of commission. When you were born we went our separate ways. I left for England and your dad for LA. That was the last we saw of each other." Buffy finished. 

"Wow," Both girls responded. 

++ 

"So are they asleep?" Angel asked Buffy as she made her way in to the room. 

"Yeah," Buffy told him. 

"I'm going to miss you," Angel stated. 

"I'm going to miss you to but we've waited this long to be together a couple more months wont hurt," She said while wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"I know." Angel placed his chin on her head breathing in her sent. 

No more words were needed as they slow danced in this middle of Angels living room to only music they could hear. 

++ 

"Mom do we have to leave," Calissa asked. 

"You know we do honey the demon will come and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you girls. I don't want to leave either but it's for the best and we'll be back in December." 

"I know you're right," Calissa said then they climbed into the car and left. 

****

The End

   [1]: mailto:cordy2k@Aol.com



End file.
